Lorsqu'un mec beau à couper le souffe
by Annie Gallager
Summary: Que feriez vous si un flic beau à couper le souffle sonnait à votre porte pour prendre votre déposition. Ben on peut rêver aussi


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Michelle Huenaerts créatrice bienheureuse des aventures de Thomas Robin. Acteur il faut l'avouer super mignon !!!!

Bon , j'ai consacré cette fic à l'incroyablement beau Sam Gallager et si je l'ai placée ici c'est qu'on retrouve Michelle Huenaerts sur beaucoup de sites HP et je ne savait pas à la placer

Pour vérifier que Sam est craquant , je ne peux que vous donner le lien vers le site de l'auteur

soupir

http://michellehuenaerts.skyblogs.be/archive-week/2006-14

Il était tôt, huit heures du matin et je mangeais négligemment un toast avant de me préparer à courir les magasins en ce samedis pluvieux.  
Un petit coup de sonnette retentit à la porte. Je refermai correctement ma robe de chambre ivoire et parti ouvrir la porte.

Mon souffle faillit se couper à la vue du jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante se tenant devant moi. Il était grand avec les cheveux blonds foncés, les yeux gris-bleu, les trait fins .

Un costume impeccablement coupé, une chemise blanche laissant deviner par transparence un torse suffisamment musclé sans abuser.

Il me sourit gentiment et sortit une carte de sa poche.  
-Inspecteur Sam Gallager de Scotland Yard, il y a eu un vol chez vos voisins du dessous et on m'a chargé d'enquêter dans cette immeuble…..Puis-je entrer ?

Je faillis hurler

« Mince !!! évidemment que tu peux entrer, me sauter dessus, m'emmener dans ma chambre…me…… »

- Euh ? oui….bien sûr

- Merci.

- Vous désirez un peu de thé ?

Il m'adressa un deuxième sourire à faire fondre un iceberg et pénétra dans la pièce.  
Ohla ! j'ai rêvé ou il a fait exprès de me frôler, là ?????!!!!!

- Je peux m'asseoir.

- Euh ?? oui…oui……

J'essayer de me concentrer pour ne pas rougir mais je savais que c'était précisément ce que j'étais en train de faire !!!!

Je versai le thé dans sa tasse en essayant que ma main ne tremble pas.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et…..bref il fit très chaud subitement.

- Vous permettez que j'enlève ma veste ?

Mais il est complètement fou ! il veut que je fasse une attaque !!!!!

J'en étais certaine la pluie avait légèrement transpercé sa chemise la rendant transparente par endroit et ce que je voyais me faisait un effet incroyable. Ce mec était à tomber et comble il était chez moi et j'étais là à lui offrir de thé en robe de chambre.

Il sortit un calepin de sa poche et tira négligemment sur le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer légèrement………..un vrai supplice de le regarder.

Je m'asseyais en face de lui les joues en feux c'était certain.

- Vous avez remarqué un truc inhabituel dans cet immeuble ces dernier temps ?

Si au moins sa voix n'avait pas été si sensuelle !

Ben oui tiens ! je fus tentées de dire, un flic sexe symbole assis devant moi !!!!!

- Euh ? non rien…….

- Vous vivez seule ?

- oui

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit de nouveau, c'est agaçant !!!!!!

- Pas de petits amis ?

C'est ça qu'il appelle « enquêter » ?????

-Non

- Bien……

- Comment ça bien ?????

- Euh ? c'était juste une expression comme ça…….

Il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

- En…..encore un peu de thé ?????

- C'est très gentil.

Saute moi dessus !!! saute-moi dessus !!! saute-moi dessus !!!

Bon c'était juste un aparté……

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom ?

Ah ben oui ça c'est vrai !!

- Lydia Bell

- J'adore

- Quoi ?????

- C'est un très joli nom…… ;

Mais il se fiche de moi .

- Bon et bien je dois y aller dit-il en se relevant Il se dirige vers la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je vais me sentir mal, c'est certain.

- Sam………….euh ? je veux dire insp…

- Sam ça sera très bien ! En fait c'est même inespéré dit-il en se retournant.

- Inespéré ?

- Inespéré mais stupide, non ?

- Qu'est….qu'est-ce qui est stupide ?

- Je vous ai menti Lydia…….

- Quoi ????

- Je ne mène aucune enquête……..je……je vous ai juste remarqué plusieurs fois , j'habite l'immeuble en face !

- Vous n'êtes pas flic ????

- Si, mais……

- Attendez…est-ce que….est-ce que ça veut dire.

- Tentative de drague lamentable, j'avoue dit il en soupirant.

- De drague ???????

Là je vais m'évanouir !!!!!!!

- J'avais………j'avais juste envie……

- Tout ce que vous voulez, je lance !

-Ce……..ce que je veux ?

Ah non ! ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

- Sam ! embrassez-moi !

Il hésite une seconde et puis il me plaque doucement contre le mur et rapproche son corps du mien. Il se rapproche encore…..son torse est contre ma poitrine. Je sens son cœur battre et une douce chaleur m'envahit.

- C'est ce que tu veux, vraiment ? Tu sais que je pourrais en perdre la tête et ensuite……

- Je m'en fiche !!! ( ben vous aussi vous vous en ficheriez, non ?)

- Oh oui, je le veux plus que tout.

Il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes et caresse doucement mes lèvres de sa langue. Doucement il force le passage à l'intérieur de ma bouche et mêle sa saveur à la mienne . Le baiser commence par être très doux mais je sens qu'il veux plus encore …….sa langue caresse la mienne et s'enfonce plus profondément . Je sens que doucement il me soulève et me porte pour m'étendre sur la table.

Une sonnerie fracassante retentit !!!!!

Je me réveille en sursaut, un rêve ??????

Je regarde le livre « La Porte D'Aval » posée sur le lit. Mince je me suis endormie en pleine lecture et ………….

Je peste , et bien oui , avouer que voir le beau Sam Gallager sortir du livre pour vous offrir le baiser de votre vie c'est quelque chose mais ce rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve incroyablement frustrant !!!!!

Je me lève en traînant les pieds pour me préparer un café très fort !!!

Un petit coup de sonnette retentit venant de la porte d'entrée.

Je soupire.  
Avouez que ça serait vraiment trop beau !!!!! 


End file.
